Untitled Story
by Loopy Lu
Summary: Update! LOTRxSM Fixed, easdier to read peices missing found.. you know the drill
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just something I came up with when I was reading the books. Yes, **Books**. You know, it's not just movies, its based on **books. ** And quite good ones, if you're ever bothered to read them. Anyway, if you have read this far then if you haven't read the books, this mightn't make any sense to you.

FYI, anything in brackets (…) unless it says A/N, is not an author's note, with the exception of it being in the A/N section, at the beginning and end. And the ones in […] is translation.

I own none of the people/places/things you recognise for Lord of the Rings. That is all property of Tolkien estate. And as we all know, Usagi/Serenity/Whoever belongs to the owner of Sailor moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I knew that my Aunt and Uncle would kill me later, but that was beside the point. I was finally out of the city borders, but not out of the wood itself. Haldir and his brothers had found me before I got too far, much to my disgust.

I was the one to hear the travellers at first, but they didn't believe me. Whoever the band of travellers were, it was obvious they didn't know we were watching them, not even the elf, or he wouldn't have sung near the Nimrodel.

"_Daro!_" One of the others called. I didn't know whom because of their hoods.

"Stand still!" The elf of the party translated for the rest of them. "Do not move or speak!"

I couldn't help but laugh softly. One of the others glared at me, then I stopped and blushed. One of them started to ask them questions, but I didn't bother to listen, I had found something much more interesting.

One of the halflings was carrying one of the most desired things. A ring of power, but not one of the ones the elves had, it was the One Ring.

"Ring bearer," I whispered.

"Who are they, and what do they say?" One of the halflings asked.

"They're elves," Said another. "Can't you hear their voices?"

"Yes they are elves" The elf told them; "and they say that you breathe so loud they could have shot you in the dark." Now I knew who had spoken. Haldir would definitely do something like that. But he would have gotten it off me. "But they say that you have no need to fear. They have been aware of us for a long while. They heard my voice across the Nimrodel, over one of theirs, and knew I was one of their Northern kindred, and therefore they did not hinder our crossing; and after they heard my song." Then he continued to tell them of us.

"You stole that off me!" I hissed at Haldir. "I came up with the 'breathing-so-loud-I-could-have-shot-you-in-the-dark'! Not you!"

He merely smiled in reply.

"You haven't heard the last of this!" I warned. Then I let down the ladder. One of silver-grey that glimmered in the dark and made from rope. The elf was up first, and then was followed by the ring-bearing halfling and after he the one who recognised us for who we were, trying to hold the sound of his breathing down to a minimum. I laughed to myself quietly. The elf sat down with us.

When the ring-bearing hobbit entered, we stood up. One of the others looked at me.

'Can't you see in the dark?' I thought to myself. I uncovered a small silver lamp that let out a light silver beam and held it up and looked at each of the halflings faces.

"Creoso!" I said to them. [Welcome]

"Welcome!" Haldir said in the common language, speaking slowly. "We seldom use any tongue but our own; for we dwell now in the heart of the forest, and do not willingly have dealings with any other folk. Even now our own kindred in the North are sundered from us. But there are some of us still who go abroad for the gathering of news and the watching of our enemies, and they all speak the language of other lands. I am one. Haldir is my name. My brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, speak little of our tongue.

"And what of the other?" The elf asked, stopping Haldir before he could go on any further.

"I," I began speaking for myself so Haldir didn't go on about my parentage (though it was doubtful he would); "speak many languages. My name is Ithil, and I am no sister of Haldir, thank Iluvitar. I'm not even _meant_ to be here."

Then Haldir continued to stop any questions being asked. "We heard rumours of your coming, for the messengers of Elrond passed by Lórien on their way up the Dimrill stair. We had not heard of – hobbits, or halflings, for many a long year and did not know that any dwelt in Middle-Earth. You do not look evil! And since you come with an elf of our kindred, we are willing to befriend you, as Elrond asked; though it is not our custom to lead strangers through our land. But you must stay here tonight. How many are you?"

"Eight," said the elf. "Myself, four hobbits; two men, one of whom, Aragorn, is an elf friend of the folk of the Westernesse."

"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien," Haldir continued," and he has the favour of the Lady. All then is well."

"But that is only seven," I interrupted, enjoying picking on Haldir's miscalculation. "You said there was eight."

"The eighth is a dwarf," The elf replied.

"A dwarf!" said Haldir. "That is not well. We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

"But he is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dáin's trusty people, and friend to Elrond," the hobbit said. "Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions and he has been brave and faithful."

The others talked in soft voices and questioned the elf in our own tongue. Things along the lines of "Is what the halfling says true?" or "Is he telling the truth? Is the dwarf really to be trusted?"

Finally, Haldir spoke. "Very good. We will do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, and answer for him, he shall pass; but he must go blindfolded through Lothlórien.

"But now we must debate no longer. Your folk must not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, ever since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north towards Moria, along the skirts of the mountains, many days ago. Wolves are howling on the wood's borders. If you have indeed come from Moria, the peril cannot be far behind. Tomorrow you must carry on.

"The four hobbits shall climb up here and stay with us – we do not fear them! There is another _talan_ in the next tree. There the others must take refuge. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss! And have an eye on that dwarf!"

Then the elf left and delivered Haldir's message. Before long the other two halflings were there too. They were tired and seemed quite scared

"There!" One of them said, panting. "We have lugged up your blankets, as well as our own. Strider has hidden all the rest of our baggage in a deep drift of leaves."

I laughed, and Haldir glared at me. "You had no need of your burdens," He said. "It is cold in the tree tops in winter, though the wind tonight is in the South; but we have food and drink that will drive away the night-chill, and we have skins and cloaks to spare."

The halflings seemed to enjoy the food a lot, and the way they ate it looked as though they hadn't been fed for ages. But after they ate, the wrapped themselves in the cloaks and skins we gave them, and there own blankets. But none of them actually got to sleep for a while and the seemed to be afraid of falling off the edge, and afraid of being so high in the tree. Then finally, the all fell asleep.

"Your lucky we are going back to the city soon, or you might have had to stay with us for a while." Haldir said.

"_Lucky_! That's a good one. Do you think I _want_ to go back, or do you think I wanted to stay here?" I hissed back at him.

"It doesn't matter what you want, your going back anyway, for your own safety!"

"No, I do not want to. I'll run away again, unfortunately for me this time you found me."

"_Unfortunately_? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is now?"

"No, and I don't care. You are not my father, and the Lady isn't my mother. My parents are dead. They were the only ones who understood me, and now there gone no-one else will!" I shouted (lucky not to wake the hobbits) at him, before jumped down, lucky not to cause any fatal injuries.

I was glad that Rúmil (for he was the one on guard) did not hear me. I ran away from the _talan_, hoping that it was also away from the city, not towards it. I had been running for a while, but then I heard something that made me change my hopes.

Orcs.

I turned back and ran to the _talan_, wondering if the others had heard it. Not knowing if they had I screamed at them to make sure

"_Yrch_!" I cried. That caught Rúmil's attention, and he told the others. Before long, the three of them were down on the ground, ready for the upcoming battle.

"Go in the _talan_ and stay up there, no matter what." Haldir commanded me. I didn't bother to debate, for I knew of the upcoming danger, and how dangerous it would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review this, so I know someone is reading it. Thankyou so much for BETA-ing this, Callisto Star! You are my hero! (And you might want to expect a lot more to BETA ;) 

|  
|  
|  
|  
\/Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Reviews! People reading my story! Makes me happy. Makes another chapter. Makes more reviews, makes me happy, ect.

Replies will be in the end of this.

**I do not own any of the persons/places/things from LOTR or SM. Get it?**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ring-bearer awoke. Lucky me to be the one up here when the hobbit wakes up, with a battle going on beneath me! Of course, it wouldn't take him long to notice either. I finished climbing and pulled up the ladder before letting him know any of what was going on.

"What is it?" He asked.

"_Yrch_!" I replied.

"Orcs!" He said, "What are they doing?" But I didn't say anymore.

I watched the hobbit as he drew his sword. It shone blue and looked as though it was alight, but after a moment, the sword faded. Yet something still wasn't right. Although the Orcs had been driven away, there was still something around. It didn't feel evil, yet it didn't feel entirely good, either. Neutral perhaps. Then I could here something, as though someone - or something - was climbing up the tree.

I slowly walked over to the tree-hole, where the hobbit now was leaning. There was something climbing and hissing through clenched teeth. Its eyes… they were like lights. As soon as it saw me it backed away slightly, but then continued, deciding not to fear me. But then it turned away and a shadowy figure slipped round the trunk of the tree and vanished. I saw Haldir at the bottom about to call, but I let the ladder down so he didn't have to. Then he climbed up. I could have sworn he was trying to show off… 

"There was something in this tree that I have never seen before," He said. "It was not an orc. It fled as soon as I touched the tree-stem. It seemed to be wary, and to have some skill in trees, or I might have thought it was one of you hobbits.

"I did not shoot, for I dared not to arouse any cries: we cannot risk battle. A strong company of Orcs has passed. They crossed the Nimrodel – curse their fowl feet in its clean water! – and went on down the old road beside. They seemed to pick up some sent, and they searched on the ground for a while near the place where you halted. The three of us could not challenge a hundred, so we went ahead and spoke with feigned voices, leading them on into the wood.

"Orophin has now gone in haste back to our dwellings to warn our people. None of the Orcs will ever return out of Lórien. And there will be many Elves hidden on the northern border before another night falls. But you must take the road south as soon as it is fully light."

I didn't sleep that night. What Haldir had said had the strangest effect on me. I didn't know what my alignment was truly yet, I guess. I didn't want to fall into darkness, yet I didn't want the darkness to be destroyed. So basically, I didn't know if I should be worried about the orcs or glad.

***

Day came pale from the East. As the light grew it filtered through the yellow leaves of the mallorn, and it seemed that early sun of a cool summer's morning was shining. Pale-blue sky peeped among the moving branches. Looking through an opening on the south side of the flet the valley of the Silverlode was lying like a sea of fallow gold tossing gently in the breeze. The hobbits looked amazed by it and yes, it was beautiful, but seeing it every day of your life for at least 2000 years, it was like waking up have the same breakfast every day. Pretty boring.

The morning was still young and it was cold when we left again. I tried to stay put but with Haldir telling me otherwise I gave in. Haldir and Rúmil then led us, with me behind them so they could keep a close eye on me.

"Farewell, sweet Nimrodel!" The elf cried.

"Farewell," The ring-bearing hobbit said. *

We went to the path that still went on along the west side of the Silverlode and for some way they followed it southward. There were the prints of orc-feet in the earth. But soon Haldir turned aside into the trees and halted on the bank of the river under their shadows.

"There is one of my people yonder across the stream, he said, "though you may not see him." He gave a call like a low whistle of a bird, and out of a thicket of young trees an elf stepped, clad in grey, but with his hood thrown back; his hair glinted like gold in the morning sun. Haldir skilfully (or was it unusual luck?) cast over a coil of grey rope, and he caught it and bound the end to a tree near the bank.

"Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see," said Haldir, 'and it runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. We do not set foot in it so far north, unless we must. This is how we cross." He made me show them. I knew he didn't trust me. He probably thought I would run when his back was turned. Unfortunately, that was a part of my plan. As I was going to cross, he tied the end of the rope to a tree. Then I ran across it. The elf on the other side (now my side) looked at me questioningly. I knew what he was thinking: 'what are_ you_ doing here?' But I didn't answer him.

Soon after I had crossed, the elf of the company followed, then two more ropes were thrown over. Then the rest of them came over, followed by Haldir. Rúmil had been chosen to stay over the other side.

"Now, friends," said Haldir, "You have entered the Naith of Lórien, or the Gore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spearhead between the arms of the Silverlode and Anduin the Great. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted to even set foot there.

"As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the angle between the waters."

This was not at all to the liking of the Dwarf. I didn't blame him. It seemed stupid my people had disliked the dwarves, and they still do. "The agreement was made without my consent," he said. "I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions, or even yours."

"Trust me." I said. "I would betray Haldir without question. He is quite annoying."

Haldir glared at me. I merely just smiled. " I do not doubt you," said Haldir. "Yet this is our law.  I am not the master of the law, and I cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over the Celebrant."

The dwarf was obstinate. He planted his feet firmly apart, and laid his hand on the haft of his axe. "I will go forward free," he said, "or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness."

I sighed. This would soon get ugly. The dwarf knew none of our laws-though I didn't blame him, they are confusing-and Haldir was being quite harsh. He knew if I told my Aunt and Uncle why he did it, he would be forgiven, but for some reason, he refused to.

Suddenly I realised something. I could easily slip off while they were quarrelling. Slowly, so they couldn't here me, I stepped backwards. Then, when I was far enough away, I turned my back and ran towards the city.

It was pointless, as I wanted to run _away _from the city, but I would do anything to get away from Haldir. I mean, lets face it he _was_ annoying!

It wouldn't be long before someone noticed I was gone. For that reason I ran as hard as I could, and off the paths so they couldn't track me.

***

About a day had past, and Haldir still hadn't found me. A host of elves had seen me though, and the first thing one of them said was

"What are _you_ doing here?"

I plainly told them I had had enough of being pushed around and ran away. Haldir had found me before I got to far though, and he was in the middle of leading me back, before the company had arrived. Then there was the whole thing with the orcs that followed them and the creature. I told them how I ran away when they were arguing with the dwarf. They stared at me disbelievingly.

"Hey, its all true!" I told them

"Whether it is true or not, stay here until they come." The same person said.

I did so, just sitting where I was. I knew Cerin Amroth was not to far ahead, so I walked to it. I mean, what harm could it do to be further ahead?  
I had been here many times before with my parents. We would stay here for hours on end, just talking. How I missed those days so much… A tear fell from my eye.

I tried not to think of it and climbed the flet. I looked out to the South first to the fastness of Southern Mirkwood. It was quite beautiful. Nothing but green as far as the eye could see… It made me wonder. The elf of the party looked a lot like one of the Thrandullion [1].

My mind flooded with other thoughts, and my eyes drifted to Dol Guldur. Many of us thought it was inhabited again. I didn't think so, but everyone around me seemed to.

When I heard several pairs of footsteps and Haldir's voice, I climbed down the ladder. Haldir glared at me from a distance and I rolled my eyes at him. Why did he have to be so damn protective?

We stayed there for a while. Haldir showed two of the hobbits (The ring bearing one and what seemed to be his servant or something…) Cerin Amroth. I sat for a while in the field of flowers. So many memories came back to me, but I tried so hard not to think of them… it would only cause me grief.

Soon, Haldir came back down with the hobbits. I new now my rest was over, and I would soon have to face the consequences.

* Sorry if I miss interpreted the books, but the way I read it is Legolas says it, and then Frodo sees the foam and says it too.

[1] Son of Thranduil

Ok, hopefully there wasn't too much confusion there… and sorry about the end, I really want to get this up and pasted for you!

If you want me to send you an email alerting you on updates please leave your email and let me know (just in case Outblaze hosted sights aren't working, or if you don't want them filling in your email inbox ^_~)

Reviews:

**Mooney**: Yeh, I recon they do to but I'm thinking of changing it because a) that's all I seem to write and I want to try something different. B) There are already a million of them (well, maybe not U/L but lots of Legolas/___ romances) and lots of people are getting sick of them. But then again, I might make this one unique in a dark sort of way, if you catch my meaning ;o)

**Callisto Star**: Lets see… title… I dunno either! Maybe you might have another couple ideas this time… Thankyou for your help! Love ya! :o)

**x-silver-saffire-x**: I know! I think the books are better (for the loads more information) but the movies are also a slight help (what things look like, for instance). I'm not planning on doing it standard. I'll do obstacles first (**dark ones, so be warned**!) and probably not a great I-got-the-guy-of-my-dreams happy ending either. I know, I'm letting my evilness take over me… but I love it so much!

**Serenity Silvermoon**: Thankyou! Yes, most people seem to like U/L, but as I said, could change. Read Shattered laws and loved it! I updated my fic, so now its your turn ^_~.

**Rinn**: Ok… thankyou… I must admit, she can be a squeaky cry baby, but she's not as bad as she could be…

**Also thanks to:**

**Lelia Carico**

**Hiyayaka **(nice name!)

As I said to **x-silver-saffire-x **and **Mooney** there may be some dark themes ahead, consider this your warning… and possibly some other stuff to. You have been warned.

|  
|  
|

\/ Please press the pretty button…


	3. Chapter 3

VERY VERY VERY SORRY! Word is being an idiot. I hates it. It stuffs up the HTMLs and everything and I forgot to change it to an html document, so I reloaded it and nothing changed! Grr! I have done this one thousand times before, and nothing like this has happened before. I hate this computer.

No, I do not own Lord Of The Rings. Tolkien did, but then he worked to hard. Poor guy died. In his will (I doubt) he said that there would be a new estate. It would be named after him and they now own Lord Of The Rings, The Silmarillion, The Hobbit, and many more of Tolkien's genius. We love you Tolkien!

And, for that matter, I do not own sailor moon, either. Naoko Takeuchi does

Here is the part where it goes slightly off track from the book, and goes into my own story. I know how much you will probably hate me for this, but may later have movie references. Nothing too major (i.e. Elves at Helms Deep) just a little bit so I don't have to think it up myself :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was sinking behind the mountains, and the shadows were deepening into the woods, when we went on again. Their path now went into thickets where the dusk had already gathered. Night came beneath the trees as we walked, and Haldir and the other two uncovered their lamps.

Suddenly they came out into the open again and found themselves under a pale evening sky pricked with a few early stars. There was a wide treeless space before them, running in a great circle and bending away on either hand. Beyond it was a deep fosse lost in a deep shadow, but the grass was upon its brink was green, as if it glowed still in memory of the sun that had gone. Upon the further side there rose to a great height a green wall encircling a green hill with mallorn-trees taller than any the travelers had yet seen in all the land. Their height could not be guessed, but they stood up in the twilight like living towers. In their many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver.  She had seen it many times before. She had lived there for most of her life. Haldir turned towards the Company.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" he said. "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien. But we cannot enter here, for the gates do not look northward. We must go round to the southern side, and the way is not short, for the city is great."

There was a road paved with white stone running on the outer brink of the fosse. Along this they went westward with the city ever climbing up like a green cloud on their left; and as the night deepened more lights sprang forth, until all the hill seemed afire with stars. They came a last to a white bridge, and crossing it found the great gates of the city.: they faced south-west, set between the ends of the encircling wall that here overlapped, and they were tall and strong, and hung with many lamps.

Haldir knocked and spoke, and the gates opened soundlessly; but of guards, there was no sign to the strangers. They passed within, and the gates shut behind them. They were in a deep lane between then ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it we entered the City of Trees. No folk could so, nor hear any feet upon the paths; but there were many voices, about them, and in the air above. Far away upon the hill they could hear the sound of singing falling from on high like soft rain upon leaves.

They went along many paths and climbed many stairs, until they came to the high places and saw before us amid a wide lawn a fountain shimmering. It was lit by silver lamps that swung from the boughs of trees, and it fell into a basin of silver, from which a white stream spilled. Upon the south side of the lawn there stood the mightiest of all trees; its great branches, far above, opened their huge limbs under shadowy clouds of leaves. Beside it a broad white ladder stood, and at its foot three Elves were seated. They sprang up as we approached. They were tall and clad in grey mail, and from their shoulders hung long white cloaks.

"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," said Haldir. "It is in their wish that you should ascend and speak with them."

One of the elf wardens then blew a clear note on a small horn, and it was answered three times from far above. "Telperána," Haldir murmured. "Lelya!" [Go]

She knew he had had enough of her for that day: she was rarely called Telperána unless being addressed formally or someone has lost patience. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Quenya translation of Telperána is silver moon. Taken from:  pw1.netcom.com/~heensle/lang/elvish/elvish.html  (Adding www . to the beginning)

Apologies for lack of length. I decided I had delayed too much on an update. Need more strikereviews/strike encouragement

Also, to fans and writers of LotR/SM crossovers, join our sight at groups . yahoo . com / groups / sencshiofstralight and message board at hostboard . com / cgi-bin / ultimatebb . cgi / ubb / forum / f / 7740 Layout of message board was proudly done by me, except background, which I added onto from Callisto Star's original. And picture was one of many made by our own members. I have on in there somewhere. (add www . to both the sites, remove all spaces!)

**Branwen-of-Emyrs**: Yep, untitled. But hopefully not for long. Am thinking of another title (actually, a couple) but I'm not sure if it (they) will fit. And glad to hear you are happy with the pairings.

Callisto Star: Eyes indeed. O.o!!!  "The starlight in your eyes" and "Angel of the Stars" sounds good! 

**Chibi-ami**: Thank you :o)! The book is better in everyway possible :oP

Also thanks to: Hiyayaka 

**Serenity Silvermoon**

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**

|  
|  
|  
\/ Press for another chapter!****


End file.
